Paranoid
by LittleAMinion
Summary: SPOILERS! (Stop reading now if you aren't up-to-date X3 ) Tag to 15x08 "Our Father, Who aren't in Heaven", based on the Promo we've got to see for 15x09. Sam had to be rescued from captivity and he now has a hard time believing that he is actually home. Dean is there to help. Brotherly feels. Rated T just for a bunch of bad words. Have fun reading :)


Set after the mid-season finale in season 15. Man, I am scared of how the show will end.

Caution: Spoilers!

Have fun with my little story. :)

…

Paranoid

„I've got you", Dean repeated, cutting through the rope that was holding his little brother seated. "I've got you, Sammy", he whispered, one hand cupping Sam's cheek. To his surprise, the younger Winchester pulled back with a wince. Maybe he was hurt. "We'll get you out of here. Rowena and Cas are here as well. Rowena has enough mojo left to haul your giant ass back to the bunker." Dean's hands trembled. He didn't even know why Rowena helped again.

After cutting the last rope, Dean pulled his little brother in briefly, closing his eyes for a split second. He had been scared to death. Learning that Chuck had kidnapped Sam definitely came top three on his give-Dean-a-heart-attack list. "Let's get you out of here." Dean gave Sam's elbow a pull to help him up.

Sam resisted. He had resisted the hug before as well. "Sam! Let's get the fuck out of here! Rowena can't hide us from Chuck forever!" The older Winchester tried to stay calm. His brother looked … he didn't even look freaked or anything. He looked calm. What the hell?

Dean took a deep breath, before he grabbed Sam's arm and pulled him out of the room. Rowena and Castiel were standing right in front of the door. The red-haired woman radiated power. With Chuck being weakened, she could trick him, using all her power. It would be fucking unsettling if Dean wasn't this worried. The woman stood there and concentrated, keeping them all under the radar. Cas immediately was at the brothers' side. "Eileen?", Dean asked, not surprised about Cas shaking his head as an answer. Well, fuck. Poor Sammy.

Without any warning there was a sharp pain in Deans stomach, when they teleported back into the bunker. "Geez, Rowena!" The man complained, still holding onto his brother's forearm.

"You're back." The woman shrugged. "You're welcome, boys." She gave Sam a once-over. "He looks better than you, Dean. Maybe you are indeed getting old." With that comment she was gone.

Dean didn't care. All he cared about was his little brother. Dean unconsciously pulled him a little bit closer. Sam pulled away immediately. Dean let go and had a closer look at the guy, who … actually looked fine. Again: What the hell? "Sammy?"

Sam locked eyes with him for a moment. Without showing the tiniest bit of recognition to anything around him, he left for his room. Dean scrunched his eyebrows and looked at Cas, before he went after his brother.

"Sam." Dean entered his brother's room right after Sam. "Talk to me, man. What happened?"

The younger brother sat down on his bed, head against the wall.

"Sam!", now Dean was getting louder. Still no reaction. "Talk to me man! What do you need?" No reaction. "Are you hungry? Are you thirsty? Are you hurt?"

Sam just closed his eyes, letting his shoulders fall. Immediately Dean was at his side, sitting down beside him, intending on looking for wounds and fractions himself.

"I am not hurt." Sam said. He even pushed Deans hands away. At least he could talk. He didn't want to be hugged or looked after. But he could talk. He had a pretty steady voice as well. What the fuck?

"I'm getting you something to eat." Dean stood and fled. "Cas!", he shouted, the moment he entered the sitting room.

"Is Sam hurt?" The angel seemed worried.

"He is literally fucking nothing!" Dean balled his hands into fists. "That's not Sam! Honestly! This is not Sam!" The man ran a hand over his face. "I think God is tricking us here. He didn't even say something about Eileen. Cas. That is not Sam."

Castiel arched one eyebrow. "I assume that God would do a great job at impersonating Sam. After all, he has always watched you."

"Yeah. He doesn't do so well now, does he?" Dean snapped at his friend. "Sam would-" He stopped mid-sentence. "Ah fuck. God damnit."

"Sam!", Dean entered his brother's room again. "It's me! We've got you out!"

"Yeah", this time there was a flicker of pain on Sam's face.

"But you've heard that before." Dean huffed. It all made sense now. Sam didn't know what was real. "Sammy…"

"Don't!" Sam raised a hand, before he stood up. "Just don't. I won't fall for that again. I've heard everything. Just shut up. I'm not gonna fall for this shit again."

"I am real, Sam!" Dean hit one of his open palms against his own chest. "I swear! I am real. I got you out. Chuck can't be in the bunker. Remember?"

Sam huffed a joyless laugh and rubbed his face. "Yeah, right." He shook his head. "Heard that before. Are you loosing track? Well, I don't."

Okay, this was getting frustrating. How could he make Sam believe? "Sit down, Sam." Surprisingly enough, the younger man budged and sat down. Obviously, the younger man was feeling drained. "It is me. Rowena had Chuck tricked. We came for you and…" Eileen probably didn't make it. "We came for you, Sammy."

"Stop calling me Sammy." Sam shook his head. "I've heard all of this. You always find a way to get me out. You sometimes even find a way to reunite with Eileen. When you don't go up in flames or turn to a demon or try to kill me… we even get to the bunker sometimes." The younger brother ranted. Dean had to gulp down a feeling of nausea. That was much. "Sorry, but I will not believe you. I am over it."

"Sam. Remember one week ago, when I told you that I'd be happy for you if things were going well between Eileen and you?" Dean's voice was soft. "Do you remember our talk about you having visions … premonitions … whatever … about Chuck? He would NOT know that. He can't know that. I do. I know all of it!"

"Shut up. You would find a way to know!" Sam shouted. "Shut. Up. I don't believe you and I don't wanna be convinced. I don't want to believe you. I won't."

"Okay", Dean rubbed a hand over his face. "All right. Fair enough." His voice was barley over a whisper. "Don't believe me."

"What?" Sam sounded startled.

"That sounds just…", the older man searched for words. "That sounds just bloody painful. If it makes you feel any safer then don't believe me."

Sam looked taken aback, then nodded. "Can you leave? I'd like to be alone."

Dean took a deep breath, before he shrugged. He wasn't happy about that outcome. He wanted to be at Sam's side. He wanted to help the guy. Nevertheless, Sam needed to be alone right now. Right now, they still had the time. Castiel searched for any signs of Eileen and Dean had planned some time for Sam to recover anyway. "Okay", he caved. "Okay. Three days tops. After that we need to figure something out. I won't be bothering you. I will be in my room or out. The rest of the bunker is all yours." The older Winchester stood and walked towards the door.

"You're serious?" Sam's eyes were glued on Dean. "You won't try to convince me?"

"Not right away." Dean forced himself to smile. "I will eventually." After a pause he added: "Three days. After that we will talk about it. I'm not saying that you have to believe me then. I'm just saying that we will figure out what to do after that." … Just don't leave.

"Okay." Sam nodded. "Okay." With that, Dean left the room.

….

Dean sat in his room, a bottle of Whiskey in his hand. He had planned on getting drunk. He wasn't. He didn't want to be drunk in case Sam needed something. It was three in the morning and he was exhausted but couldn't sleep.

It was three in the morning when someone knocked on his door. "Not now, Cas."

"Not Cas." Sam's voice was small. "Cas doesn't knock."

"You normally don't knock." Dean shrugged his shoulders. Normally Sam didn't second guess Dean's identity. Normally he was able to help Sam out of a dark place. Well… that was a blatant lie. Normally Sam at least knew where Dean was coming from.

"Well", Sam sighed and let himself slide into a sitting position on the floor. "We'll see about that."

Dean looked at his little brother. Now Sam looked nervous.

"Sometimes…" Sam rubbed his hands together. "…he …", the younger Winchester paused. Apparently, he didn't know how to refer to the people in his story.

"One Dean", Dean suggested.

Sam even winced at the suggestion but nodded. "Sometimes… he died, after we nearly made it out. Every time I believed… Every time I believe that I got out, something happens. You die. I die. You turn to a demon. Hell, sometimes I turn. Eileen burns. I can't believe that anymore. I don't want to." Except Dean could see that Sam wanted to believe right now.

"I understand. You can't be sure right now." Dean nodded.

"I can't be sure!" Sam eagerly agreed. "It feels like that Mystery Spot crap all over again. I just want to warn you: I won't open up again." Except Sam was about to do so. Dean could see that as well.

"Sam." Dean said in a comforting manner. "It's fine. I understand."

"Yeah….", Sam let his head fall against the wall. "So, I will just stay here and wait. "

Dean closed his eyes for a moment. Sam wanted to wait for rescue. His heart broke a little for his little brother. "Okay", he just nodded again. "As long as you keep questioning everything, you won't be hurt."

"Yeah..." Sam's voice was quiet. "So far you're the most convincing one, but I will keep on questioning you." Except that he wouldn't much longer.

"Nice to hear that I'm the most convincing one." Dean allowed himself to a small smirk.

"Yeah…" That was the third 'yeah' and Sam sounded more annoyed each time. "It actually made sense that Chuck can't know what we're talking about in the bunker. I mean, being weak right now and all…"

"It's God." Dean swung his legs over the edge of the bed, facing his little brother. "He might know what you know."

"Yeah." Fourth time. This time it sounded defeated. "I don't believe you anyway." Except he did. Dean looked at his brother. Sam has come to his room because he wanted to believe.

"Okay", Dean nodded.

"Dean!" Sam's voice sounded hoarse. Dean immediately set up straighter by the sound of his own name. "Would you please try to convince me here? Your cryptic bullshit is not helping."

Dean stood up without missing a beat, just to kneel down in front of Sam. "You're home, Sammy." This time, when Dean cupped Sam's cheek into his hand, the younger man didn't pull away. "It's okay. I've got you."

Sam closed his eyes. "Okay." He nodded. "Chuck wouldn't have given me time to figure it all out, right?"

"He wouldn't", Dean patted his little brother's arm. "He is way too impatient for that."

"But you would." Sam looked at his big brother.

"I did and I always will." Without any doubt.

"Okay", Sam nodded eagerly. "That's right." His voice broke.

"I've got you", Dean whispered, sitting down beside the younger man, shoulders touching. "It will be okay."

Sam leaned in more heavily against Dean's shoulder. He believed him.

...

Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it. R&R please :)


End file.
